They're Kinda Strange
by XxMy Beautiful DarknessxX
Summary: In My Tale of Kim and Jared, Kim's Outgoing, Crazy, And Kind Of Oblivious To Jared. She and Her Friend Piper Were Born With A Few Extra Quirks That The Guys Are Going To Figure Out Along The Way. This Doesn't Really Follow The Twilight Plot Line. Also, I Hope You Enjoy My Humor. Kim/Jared. Paul/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Piper and Jamie.**

* * *

_**Thoughts**_

_Whispers_

"What the hell Kim!?" my brother yelled, busting into my room.

"What now Jamie," I sighed. "You told mom about the beer!" he whisper yelled. I just stared.

"No, Idiot! They saw one missing from the fridge, and I told them it wasn't me!" I told him.

"Why didn't you cover for me?" he exclaimed, getting angrier.

"And say what?! It's your fault getting caught! You should've picked up one of mom's half- empty ones and said you threw it out!" I exclaimed.

He sighed angrily, knowing I was right. As he stomped out of my room I called after him," Hurry Up and Get Ready For School, Dork!" I heard a door slam, and was satisfied to hear water running. I put on my light grey skinny jeans, black flowy tank, and my black Skytops with Purple Accents. I pulled the outfit together with a black spiked bracelet and a Classic Q Bag to match the jeans.

"You're rushing me, and still getting dressed. Shame," Jamie chastised, clicking his tongue. "What are you talking about? I'm ready, Freddy!" I said, jogging down the stairs.

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" he asked, disgusted. "You know I do all that before I get dresses! Always have!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. "Whatever," he said, smiling.

We climbed into the 2013 Black and Red Dodge Challenger. Jamie kept looking me up and down before finally getting the nerve to clear his throat and ask me the freaking question.

"Kimmy, Could you tone down the clothes a little?" he questions quietly, seeming uncomfortable. I gave him a look. This was the third time he'd asked me about this. "What is it with you and my clothes?! It's not like I ever wear anything revealing! " I said, slightly annoyed.

"It's just…. My friends are getting their hopes up, you know. And it's weird, so just-"he sighed heavily. _**Aw, he's worried about me**__. _"Jamie, I know about your little friends, okay. It's fine; I can take care of myself. So! Stop Bugging Me Little Brother!" I said playfully.

He gave me a laugh, and we were in the La Push High School Parking Lot. "See you," he said, walking towards his group. I slid out of my seat, and sat on the hood of my car, waiting for Piper. Piper and I have been best friends since 4th Grade. We always met up before and after school.

"What's Up Chuck!" she greeted, walking towards me.

"Nothin' Much! Apparently, Jamie's friends have been checking me out," I said, exaggerating my shock.

"Oh really now," she replied.

"I can't believe he didn't know I knew. It's so obvious!" I exclaimed.

"I know right! They always stare at you," she hinted, nodding towards them. I sighed at the ogling group of young boys.

"Hey, look, Jared's back!" Piper said giddily, jumping up and down like a little girl. "When did he leave?" I asked her confused.

All of a sudden she was still as could be, staring at me as if I were crazy. "Seriously, Kim, you don't notice _Anything_, EVER!" she yelled.

Almost everyone in the parking lot was looking at us now, and Piper definitely noticed. "Honey, you're blushing," I tapped her nose, giggling. "No, I'm not!" she huffed. "Sure you're not, strawberry," I laughed. She blushed even harder, stomping away from me and into the building. I kept laughing, but soon stopped feeling eyes on me. Looking up, I saw Sam, Paul, and Jared staring at me strangely. I smiled and waved at them before skipping into the hallway and to my locker.

_"What the hell is she wearing? Her fashion sense is terrible!" _Veronica Tucker whispered to one of her followers. _**And this bitch again. Back to my reality. **_

"What the hell are you wearing? You have no taste!" she said in her nasally voice.

"And you have no class, but I don't say anything to you. And I have no taste? You're wearing a sparkly bright orange dress with bright green high heels you can barely walk in! Bitch Please," I said, daring her to say something back.

A crowd had gathered, and the bell was about to ring. I did not need to be late because of some petty crap. I closed my locker, and was about to walk away when she just had to open her giant trap," At least I can get a guy!" The crowd 'oohed' at her sad excuse for a comeback. I just shook my head. "Let's Recap. Over the course of 3 years, I've had two steady relationships, and you've had 16 boyfriends. All of which broke up with you for someone better. Am I right or do I need to recount?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Piper had stepped beside me, wearing the same expression.

The late bell rang a few seconds later. Piper and I walked away while Veronica stood there. "She looks livid," Piper laughed. "I just don't know how she comes up with half the stuff she says! Most of it opens a door for more insults that I can throw at her; the other stuff just-"I couldn't find anything to say. "Doesn't make sense," Piper finished for me.

"Exactly," I nodded.

"Well, This Is Our Stop. Jared's In Here," She Sighed Dreamily. '_Obsession Alert.' I whispered quietly._

Her head turned toward me so fast, I thought she'd have whiplash. "What Did You Just Say?" She Asked, Raising Her Eyebrow.

"Dude, Your Eyebrow does not belong in your hairline," Answered, dodging the question. As I walked into the classroom, she just stood in the doorway with a 'sure' face. "Uh huh." she said, waltzing to her seat in front of the back right corner. I followed after her, sitting in the very back seat. Just before the bell rang, Jared and Paul Walked In Heading Towards Us. "OOOOHHHHHH! Pipes I get it now!" I exclaimed, poking her in the back continuously. She Slowly Turned To Me, He Eyebrows Twitching- Like A lot. "Kim... SHUT UP!" She Exclaimed before turning back around and taking notes. I just shrugged, realizing something else. **_They Smell Like Hunting_**_** Dogs**._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thoughts_**

_Whispers_

"Dude, Your Eyebrow does not belong in your hairline," Answered, dodging the question. As I walked into the classroom, she just stood in the doorway with a 'sure' face. "Uh huh." she said, waltzing to her seat in front of the back right corner. I followed after her, sitting in the very back seat. Just before the bell rang, Jared and Paul Walked In Heading Towards Us. "OOOOHHHHHH! Pipes I get it now!" I exclaimed, poking her in the back continuously. She Slowly Turned To Me, He Eyebrows Twitching- Like A lot. "Kim... SHUT UP!" She Exclaimed before turning back around and taking notes. I just shrugged, realizing something else. _**They Smell Like Hunting**_**_ Dogs_**_._

* * *

_Kim POV_

"Piper"

"Piper"

"Pi-" "What!? What could you possibly want!" She exclaimed, turning round quickly in her seat. Her breathing was hard, chest rising and falling quickly and harshly.

"I was just gonna ask you for another pencil. Are you okay? Looking kinda red there." I grinned cheekily.

Piper was easy to annoy. Usually she could keep her cool for who knew how long- well me but who else. I just couldn't resist messing with her. First period was always boring!

"Kim. Kimmy. Kimberly! I'm sleeping over tonight. I can, and will, replace your shampoo with Nair. Shut up and focus."

With that, she turned around only to find Paul, Jared, Mr. Dane, and the entire sophomore English class staring at her. I could hear the tiny squeak she gave, see the strawberry blush rush down her neck.

"What's Up guys?" I asked casually, leaning back in my chair and continuing to write on in my notebook. Piper hunched down lower n her seat as the class faced front again, with the exception of the two...giants?

"Theses seats taken?" I heard a deep timbre voice ask. Looking up, craning my neck to do so, I saw- "Who're you?"

Piper whipped around, eyebrow raised once again, huffing at my poor memory. "My God! Kim! You've gone to school with him since...since birth!?"

My features morphed into ones that questioned why I should give any type of- "That's Paul Lahote numb nuts!"

"Oh! Hey Paul. What's up?" I asked, ready to have a conversation with the boy.

"Miss Neel! How many times must we go through this? Conversations-"

"Are for certain times. Don't disrupt the learning. Be a good little noodle. Blah Blah! I remember." I finished in a bored tone, waving my hand towards the man.

"Good. Jared, Paul have a seat."

"Jared! That's your name! How ya doing?" I started, until I remembered where I was," Sorry Dane."

Sighing, he began his lesson on Dante's Inferno and all that really great stuff that I didn't feel like listening to.

* * *

"Kim. I love you, really I do, but you are the craziest person ever!" Piper exclaimed, punching my arm.

"Ow! Oh please! If you didn't have me your life would be desolate and boring!"

We kept on like that until reaching the lunch room. I went to save our spot near the back window while she waited in line for our lunch. Lady Sara liked us, so she was cool with giving Pipes both of our lunches. That was when I smelled it again. **Dogs.** It was getting confusing until I really thought about it. The scent only started up again when Paul and Jared came around. They'd been sick, so maybe they had the same thing and it was lingering. That doesn't make sense, though. **_Hunting Dogs..._** Hearing a lunch tray being sat down, I started to ask," Pipes you remember those- what're you doing?"

Paul and Jared had taken the two seats across from me. "Eating lunch?" Paul spoke, at least I think it was Paul.

"Paul right?" He nodded. "Okay, well Piper and I usually eat alone. By ourselves. Without other company." I said it slowly, hand gestures out of wack.

"Yeah, well, everywhere else is full. We're just gonna eat and go. No talking necessary." He said it straight faced, a piece of lettuce stuck to the side of his mouth.

Throwing my head back in laughter, I agreed. "Just-" snickering, I leaned forward and removed the vegetable," now we're good."

He blushed slightly, continuing to stuff his face as Piper sat down.

"Um...hi." Both boys grunted, barely recognizing her presence. "Wow. No talking. Cool."

I shrugged," It was agree upon."

And that's how we continued for two weeks. The guys would sit at our table and we'd talk about whatever, until one good day came along that was just meant to be ruined. It was a bright sunny day in Forks, so rare and so beautiful! Lunch that day was the good pizza with only slightly soggy fries! Jared and Paul were actually eating a bit more normally. Piper and I were hanging out later that day.

"My Gawd! Do you have no shame!? Two guys at once. I mean Kimmy dearest- we already know you could take the whole swim team!" Out of freaking no where!

**I swear this child just will not shut up.**

"Veronica. Ronny. V! It's not okay to talk about yourself like that! Just turn around and save yourself the shame." I pouted, turning my expression into one of concern.

"You bitch! Stop whoring around and acting so smart! Walking around here like you own the place just because you're some kind of genius!?"

"First of all, you calling me a whore won't do anything because I know I'm not one, so just stop using it as an insult. I don't own this place; the whole tribe does. Reservation babe- deal! Lastly, I'm not some kind of genius, I just am one. You wanna see the test scores? Face it Veronica I won't sink down to your level. Shut up, turn around and sit down. Bye bye baby." Blowing a smooch her way, I turned back to Piper, ignoring the seething girl behind me.

"At least I'm not some ADHD know it all who thinks she can do whatever she wants. I don't go around forgetting when it's okay to talk. I don't randomly say stupid, irrelevant shit. I actually have more than one friend. I can remember people's names! You're just a hair brained, adderall sucking freak!"

That being said, she dramatically stormed out of the cafeteria. No one moved for a bit, waiting for a reaction from Kim. Kimmy always said or did something. She was never quiet or still or dull. Quick with a comeback, straight to the point, always thinking- except she wasn't.

"Pipes I think I'll just read for today." she said quietly, hand reaching for her worn satchel.

"That's just fine Kim. See you next period?"

"Hm? Oh sure, of course." With a smile that didn't reach her eyes, Kim walked to her favorite corner in the school library, oblivious to all the eyes that followed her.

* * *

Excuse the change in tense at the end! I just wrote it how I felt seemed right. Yes, I am writing this story again. I will continue to do so. It might be a bit ireegular, but it's coming! I have no Beta, so bear with me. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**So if you remember the last chapter, Kim has had a particularly bad run in with the resident mean girl. I hope these situations don't seem too cliche, but I find that they do happen in real life. So, Here we go! Oh And-**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Piper. The plot line in this story is also my own.**

* * *

**KPOV**

_Why am I even mad!? Everything that comes out of her mouth is pure stupidity most of the time, anyhow!_

"Except it wasn't, not this time." I whispered. Sighing heeavily, I made my way to the back of the library and slid into a corner. Extracting my copy of Edgar Allen Poe, I placed myself in my spot at the very back of the library.

Pretty soon, the bell rang, and I knew I had to get up for class. I had promised Piper to be there. I would just have to break that promise. Sighing, I continued to read my book, not looking up until I heard a throat clear. "Piper made me come look for you," Paul rumbled, his voice deep and loud in the silent library.

"So glad you came of you own free will." I responded sarcastically, rolling my eyes back down to my book. I heard Paul shuffle until I felt his now familiar heat next to my body. "She...She didn't hae to try to hard to make me," he said quietly.

Blushing, I continued to stare at the same words on the same page until they blurred from my tears. As the salty smell hit the air, I felt Paul wrap his warm arms around me, embracing me. "Why did I have to push her!?" I cried, bawling in his lap like a child.

He sighed," Because it's who you are."

* * *

** Piper POV**

Sitting in maths class, I couldn't stop moving. My leg would bounce, my hand would shake, my pencil would tap- all in an effort to relieve my worry for Kim.

_I'm gonna smack that bitch when I see her again..._

I was about to ask for a Hall Pass when Paul and Kimmy finally walked back in. "Ah, Mr.. Lahote, found a stray have we?"

The teacher joked, but I could see how right he was. Kimmy's eyes were wide, a bit lost. She slumped and shuffled instead of standing tall and gliding as she usually did. The main thing that caught my attention was the way she clutched onto Paul's left hand. "Go ahead and take a seat Kimberly. You get a pass this one time!"

Taking the seat in front of me, I could see her gain a bit of herself back as the class wore on. Hearing the bell, I grabbed hold of her hand and walked us towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" she wondered aloud.

I let her wonder.

* * *

**Paul POV**

Feeling a punch on my arm, I turned towards Jared's sulking face.

"What was that man!?" he smirked in a way that wasn't his own, harsh curiosity in his eyes. Glancing at him confusedly, I felt an eyebrow raise.

"What was what?" At his exasperated noise, I knew he had noticed something I hadn't.

"Paul. My brother, my friend, my comrade! Are you blind!?" As his voice rose, the surrounding students stared, and I glared at him.

Pulling him outside, I asked him what he was yelling about.

"Kim likes you! And you like Kim! You guys are-"

I burst into laughter. The thought of it! His line of thinking-"Holy hell you like her! That makes so much sense!?"

As I continued my laughter, I saw him become far angrier than he would over a little crush.

"Woah, Jay? Hey! We're not together. We aren't in any relationship? Okay? I just helped her when she was down."

At those words, his violent tremors turned to spastic twitches, and I knew what had happened.

"Imprint. You imprinted?"

* * *

Jared POV

It was Friday. A short burst of excitement and fear rammed through me when I thought about what I'd do today. Walking down the street, I thought back on that day two weeks after we started eating with the girls.

_I'd already sat down, noticing that neither Piper nor Kim were here. As I thought of them, I smiled a bit. I kind of liked Kimberly...she was refreshing. Sensing someone standing beside me, I looked up into the eyes of Kim. And froze._

Beautiful_ was the only word that came to mind. _Why hadn't I ever looked into her eyes before?

_Her mouth was moving, and I knew there were words coming out. I just wasn't listening. I was to entranced._

_"Hey! Jared? Are you even paying attention? Hello! Do you have a fever? You're acting really strange."_

_I snapped my eyes away before Paul could notice my behavior. Grunting as I usually would, I responded with a shake of the head. _

_I'd been sneaking looks ever since..._

There was a party being hosted by Brandon Holmes this weekend, and I'd finally built up the courage to ask Kim out. It took all I had to not run after Veronica and tear into her. If everything went well, I hoped we would have a good basis for this whole relationship. A basis founded on...knowing each other. Striding into the school parking lot, I took a deep breath and paused. _A breath of hope for the days to come..._

* * *

**Short yes. Rushed maybe. I'm going to try to slow things down past this ? Comments? PM or Review Me! I'll get back to you!**

**Thanks for the Read- Oya**


End file.
